1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera system capable of recording photographing information and, more particularly, to a camera system capable of identifying photographing conditions which cause red-eye effect in a flash photographing mode and capable of recording information about the photographing conditions as data for developing in an external memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A color portrait of red-eyed human picture is taken in some cases when a flash light device is used for photographing a picture. Red-eyed picture is taken when a flash light is too close to a camera lens, and nearly level with a photographed person's eye. The unnatural, glowing red of the eyes are due to internal reflections from the vascular membrane behind the retina, which is rich in blood vessels. In black and white photography, that condition produces unusually light pupils. Such an effect is called red-eye effect.
It has empirically been confirmed that red-eye effect is liable to occur when the angle .theta. between the line LE and the line FE of a triangle LEF shown in FIG. 9, where L is the camera lens, E is the object (the eye) and F is the light source of the flash light device, is smaller than 2.degree.-2.5.degree.. Red-eye effect is not conspicuous when the object is small, and red-eye effect does not occur when the object is in the bright light because the iris of the eye is contracted in the bright light.
On the basis of such knowledge, a camera with a built-in flash light device designed so as to dispose the light source of the flash light device at a distance (d) greater than a predetermined distance from the optical axis of the camera lens is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,494 and a camera designed so as to shift the flash light device relative to the camera lens to increase the distance (d) in a flash photographing mode is proposed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-20021.
This known method of preventing red-eye effect by increasing the distance between the camera lens and the flash light device, however, is unable to prevent red-eye effect perfectly and, under some photographing conditions, the flash light device must be withheld from operation to prevent red-eye effect, inevitably causing underexposure. When the object is in the dark, the flash light device must be used regardless of unavoidable red-eye effect.